


More to Love

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Supportive Oswald, chubby Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Edward notices he's gained a little weight recently and feels self-conscious. Oswald is quick to reassure him.





	More to Love

Ed stares down at the buttons on his dark green Riddler vest with distaste. The vest is tight on him and he’d had to strain to get the buttons done up. He knows he’s gained some weight since Oswald unfroze him and they’d started dating. It was probably the drugs and lack of sleep but he’d almost been as thin as he was post-Arkham. Come to think of it, he’d gained weight when Oswald had rescued him from Arkham as well, it would be hard not to considering he’d already been thin when admitted and practically a walking skeleton upon release.

 _But certainly not like this,_ He thought wrinkling his nose in disgust. The tight fabric of the Riddler vest makes his gut bulge out even more noticeably. His other suits still fit him fine, how come this one…….Oswald. Of course!

Ed kept all his Riddler stuff in his hideout, a mutual agreement between him and Oswald to leave work at work and not at home. However, he was in the process of moving because Jim Gordon was too nosey for his own good. He’d taken a break from Riddler-ing to work on his and Os’s relationship but his little birdy had a club and an underworld to manage and Ed had enthusiastically jumped in to help him scheme.

His return did not go unnoticed by the GCPD, who were still rather upset over his stunt at the academy graduation, and Oswald could only cover his ass and still claim the club was legitimate for so long. It was a nuisance and he felt bad for involving his boyfriend but Oswald assured him it was quite alright. When he wasn’t Riddler he lived at the manor and wore his other suits, and at the end of the day it was Oswald who sent them off to be dry cleaned.

Ed can’t remember the last time he’d bought his own suit either, since Oswald was the one who dealt with the tailors or just did them himself. So naturally Oswald would notice that Ed’s suits were getting too tight and take it upon himself to tailor them appropriately. While touched that his boyfriend would do that for him, he’d rather not go galavanting through Gotham looking like a watermelon; green and round.

He sighs and the buttons on his vest give out. Ed can feel himself flushing in embarrassment and quickly strips the offending fabric from his body. He can feel tears of shame prickling in his eyes, and feels the oncoming panic attack.

“Oswald!” He croaks, voice breaking. He’s shaking now, whispers of how imperfect he is floating through his mind.

He’ll never be good enough, and now he’s really done it. Gaining weight like this, why hasn’t Os said anything?! How could he want him when he’s like this?!

“Yes, dear!” Oswald replies, but Ed can’t speak.

“Edward? What’s going on?” He calls out, sounding concerned. Ed hears his footsteps approaching the bathroom door.

“Ed!” Oswald had opened the door to see Ed hunched in on himself, shaking and fighting back tears.

Oswald rushes over and wraps his arms around Ed, gently lowering them both to the floor in case his shaky legs give out. He guides them back to lean against the tub and tucks Ed’s head into the crook of his neck. Edward curls against him, hands clutching at his robe and tries to slow his breathing. Oswald shushes him, running his fingers through Ed’s hair and pressing kisses to his cheeks.

Ed feels one of his boyfriend’s hands come up to his waist and start rubbing at it. The attention to the extra flesh causes him to squirm and whimper.

“What’s the matter, darling? What happened?” Ed flushes, burying his face further into Oswald’s neck. He mumbles a reply against his love’s warm skin.

“Eddie, dear, you’re going to have to speak up or move your head. I can’t understand you.”

“I got fat,” The taller man whines petulantly. Os sputters for a moment then chuckles.

“My dearest, you mean to tell me you got all worked up over a little extra weight?”

“It’s not a little. Oswald, you knew and you didn’t say anything. Why? Did you do the same thing when you got me out of Arkham? Is this a kink for you? Oh no, I was too skinny that’s it. I was tiny and pathetic and-” Oswald shuts him up with a deep kiss.

Ed feels his cheeks burn as Oswald runs his tongue along Ed’s lips and inside his mouth then darts away before Ed can reciprocate. His eyes slip closed and he moans softly as Oswald sucks on his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before letting go and swiping his tongue along it. One of Os’s hands is playing with the short hair on the back of his neck while the other runs across his waist to his ass, which he gives a firm squeeze.

Ed whines and presses closer, already feeling the first stirrings of arousal. Oswald pulls away from his lips and starts peppering kisses across Ed’s face.

“Edward, I love you for you, not how you look. I admit I enjoy lavishing you with fine wine and five course meals. And yes, it does concern me when you get caught up in one of you schemes and neglect yourself, but never have I thought you ‘too skinny’. Except maybe after Arkham, but that’s irrelevant.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because, you seemed content to lounge in bed while I brought you a stack of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes coated in powdered sugar, drizzled in syrup, and topped with whipped cream.” Ed hums, that did sound good.

“See, and you accuse me of being a lush,” Oswald teases fondly. Ed flushes again and leans in to press a sweet kiss to Oswald’s lips.

“I do enjoy being spoiled.” Oswald’s smile lights up all the dark corners of Ed’s soul.

“See, nothing to it. Now, what brought this on?” Ed points to the discarded vest.

“I was going to go out as Riddler and check on things with the new hideout, but my vest was too tight and the buttons popped.”

“Well, I’ll have to make you a new Riddler costume. Perhaps one in a more tasteful shade of green? Maybe some purple too? Come on, get up and go to the bedroom so I can take your measurements properly.” He pats Ed on the butt for emphasis and accepts the hand offered to him to get off the bathroom floor.

“You mean you don’t know my exact measurements. But my other suits fit so well, and I know you’ve been tailoring them.”

“Ed, we have sex on a regular basis. I have hands on experience with your…….measurements. I made an accurate guess. But exact measurements are better.”

Ed turns a shade of red Oswald has never seen before but decides he quite likes on his boyfriend.

Later as Oswald is pinning a cut out made of green construction paper to Ed, who is standing in front of a full length mirror and wearing one his other suits, Ed wonders how Oswald feels about his weight. Still too worried about what his boyfriend thinks to wonder how he feels about himself.

“You wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t cook so much.”

“Nonsense, I enjoy it. And I love spoiling you, my love. Now turn around.”

“The weight really doesn’t bother you?”

“Does it bother you?” Ed thinks a moment. It’s really not as bad as he thought in the bathroom, in fact he feels comfortable with his new look, but he can't see himself getting much bigger. He ultimately decides that in order to go back to his previous weight he'd have to stop letting Oswald lavish him with expensive imported food and alcohol, and he'd rather not give that up if it all possible.

“I don’t think I’d like to get bigger, but I don’t think this is terrible either. I don’t think I want to go back to being as thin as I was in the ice. I like how this feels.”

“Plus, you’re ass looks better. Honestly Ed, it was a gorgeous backside before, but I admit I’m having trouble focusing on the tailoring instead of outright groping.” He lightly smacks his ass to make his point, before cupping his hand around the full, round flesh.

“OSWALD!”

“What, I never said it wasn’t a kink. There’s more of you for me to love now. Expect more belly rubs and snuggles.”

“That…...that sounds nice. But take it easy on stuffing me, I’m serious Os. I don’t want to get too fat, I’m comfortable like this.” Oswald circles around to press a soft kiss to Ed’s lips.

“I respect that Eddie. I should have talked to you about this sooner, I’m sorry if I’ve crossed a boundary.” Ed returns the kiss.

“Well, if cooking me steak and potatoes with triple chocolate cheesecake for dessert is crossing a boundary I can’t say it’s been torture.” Oswald laughs pinching Ed’s love handles and gets back to tailoring.

A week later and Riddler is striding around Gotham in a brand new forest green suit, with a light green dress shirt, forest green slacks, a brand new light green bowler hat with a purple ribbon, and a big green shimmery question mark on the back of his suit jacket. He ties the purple mask around his face, new contacts on and glasses safely back at the manor. He feels confident in his tailored outfit, and in his new body, swaggering through the streets and successfully hijacking a GCPD truck full of stuff pilfered from his hideout.

He needs to make this quick, Oswald’s making his mother’s stew for dinner tonight.


End file.
